fresh_discord_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume
Yume Yume is a cool kid that wrote a cool manga that you should read, he spends his time playing Smash in his room, drawing, and probably masturbating any time he gets the chance. "When i was about 13, the same guy who encouraged me to join Fresh Discord, he said to me, "Yume you know, in the next 10 years, a lot of your friends are going to leave FD, and most of them, they have no idea what they're leaving behind. So I challenge you, to explore FD, I challenge you to explore the truth behind why we're here, and once you've explored the truth of this place, the genius behind it, there's no way you'll leave it. There's no way you'd turn your back on this, people only leave because they don't understand what it is." ''-Yume, FD Manga Epilogue'' Appearance Yume is a light tan but looks white in pictures. He likes to keep his hair how it naturally wants to grow and does nothing to it. His appearance on profiles online usually consists of a picture of his OC (who also goes by the name Yume) or Hatsune Miku. Usernames vary from Yume, YumeDorme, YumeDormega, Dormega, Yumed, YuYumed, and others (Senran Kommunist was a username during the communist group times). Impact on Fresh Discord Yume hasn't impacted Fresh Discord much, he believes he was very partially the reason for Mee6 being removed from the server (Communist Group). Yume is also the creator of Fresh Discord Headquarters, a "business" that appears on Google Maps. Fresh Discord Headquarters Yume had created Fresh Discord Headquarters on November 14th, 2017 (possibly incorrect date). He had created it out of sheer boredom and eventually he had started to actually make it "something" with the help of others. Eventually, Fresh Discord Headquarters had its own website, support number, sanctuary, and second location in Japan. Communist Group After learning about the Soviet Union in school, Yume had decided to look into the economic system communism. As a joke, he decided to claim that if we had communism, then he would have the money to buy Shinobi Refle: Senran Kagura. So he had named himself Senran Kommunist and changed his profile picture to have a hammer and sickle fade into it. Over time, many people had joined him, one day when PM Player was given admin, Yume had sent him a picture of the server icon with a hammer and sickle on it. Over a course of 3 days, the icon was put into the server and level roles were removed. The icon was removed shortly after but roles that were removed remained to be removed. The role J O Y C O N B O Y Z ☆ was renamed to Fresh Legends. The Fresh Discord Manga Yume is the Author and Illustrator of the Fresh Discord Manga, an idea he had thought of to get better at art while creating a little project based off of the server because he had no other ideas at the time. Popularity Yume didn't really do anything to gain any sort of popularity. He was just active and is known as a regular in Fresh Discord.